


Candle-wax

by astr0cat



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Ghosts, Spooks - Freeform, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really anything I just felt like being creepy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle-wax

Your eyelids opened to the sounds similar to a wave slipping onto the dusty, dry sands of time. Though no wave nor dust rested in sight, nothing in your vision but the two white walls on either side of your form, a mirror resting just in front of your tired gaze.

The item sat perched upon a wooden dresser, the polished surface staring back at you as you ran your fingers along its surface. Numerous candles of all sizes littered the area just in front of where your palm rested, all white, wax dripping where the apricot flames burned.

Taking a breath, you turned your orbs in the direction of one of the crisp white walls, the surface of it oozing out a sickly, pasty liquid. You didn't dare touch it, already having learned from your past mistakes. Only hours ago when this had all commenced you had made the mistake of letting your fingertips graze it.

It burned, burned so hot before it froze to ice. The entity was like no other thing this world had to offer, not known anyways.

Just hours ago you had set up this ritual, this-this awful thing. It was beautiful at first, how the lights flashed-

Your breath hitched upon recalling that terrifying yet enticing, delectable moment.

Bright rays of light had pierced through the air at the beginning of this ceremony, more than you ever thought was possible. It was almost like your eyes had opened to a new set of colors; gamma rays, ultraviolet light, that sort of thing.

Plucking your hand off of the wooden surface, you brought the fist to the side of your face, cupping your cheek in exasperation. This deed was like no other, a spell if you will. The damn novel you had read had the words “ritual” written across the yellowed pages clear as day, but the criteria didn't quite fit the facts.

Letting forth a sigh, you brought both hands up to your face before sliding them down, tugging the skin softly. Through the gaps of your fingers you could see the shiny surface of the mirror, how it sat there in empty silence beckoning you.

A snicker blossomed from your parted lips as you once again took in the lack of reflection. It was almost boisterously amusing how all this had been a trivial joke, nothing more than fun and now...now you were at your end.

You had already attempted to flee the room, but soon discovered a new fact the rotten old book had never stated. The wax like substance that painted the room had sluggishly crawled down where the door once stood, once stood. The entry no longer remained there and if it did it would forever remain hidden under the copious amounts of sizzling oils.

At first you had pondered over if that was a price you had to pay, the price of acquiring endless burns and a serious case of frostbite in order to free yourself.

With that knowledge engraved within your mind, you had buried your fingers into the depths of the white. Obviously that hadn't worked out and you currently stood here, palms burned and shirt singed. What a mess.

The windows had vanished upon the act of commencing this sinister act, the light vanishing from the room completely. Well, it would have been every last ray had it not been for those flickering white candlesticks, their wicks burning to a dark charcoal.

Another thought popped into your skull bringing forth a halfhearted chuckle, your eyes closing at the prosperity of the situation. Originally the ritual had been intended to summon this ghost, this damn ghost from a mirror. At this point you had greatly assumed you had fucked up on one of the multiple steps, it was immensely obvious you had after all.

There was no ghost, no anything except this white room, these white candles, this wooden dresser, and the mirror that stood before you.

Actions now reduced to that of a snail, you pried your digits from your face, dull orbs seemingly burning into the transparency of the smooth surface.

You needed to leave, there was no possible way under any circumstances that you would remain here in this awful hell hole.

With anger boiling up from the crevices of your withered soul, you thrust your arm forward and towards the glass. Upon contact with the shimmering item, scenery bloomed within your sight. Where your reflection should have sprouted, the surroundings of the hotel room you resided in before all this came into view. 

A benevolent smile bubbled up onto your face before forming into a toothy grin. Pure bliss radiated from you at this discovery, absolute beatific feelings consuming you.

Quickly you climbed atop the structure while keeping your hand inside of the mirror, the fingers of your opposite hand clutching to the wood before tumbling over a few candles. The burn of their wax was nothing compared to the sheer misery you had experienced before hand.

With the haste of a man on fire in need of water, you shoved your body through the rippling surface. Letting out a yelp, you tumbled down onto the new, yet familiar dresser, arms pulled to cover your eyes as you fell to the floor. Glancing around at your new confinements, you took in the lovely details of the hotel room.

Grinning like a madman, you flung yourself in the direction of the door, hand aimed at the handle. Upon grasping it, you swung the wooden gateway open only to come face to face with a thick, white wall of burning candle-wax.

If a human could break, you'd be in a million tiny pieces. 

Your face fell faster than any car or jet could possibly wish to go. Not desiring to become any closer than you were with the heat, you quietly shut the entry with a click.

Gaze fixed on the carpeted floor, a dull shimmer caught your eye. Returning your orbs back up to the air, you found that you had gained a pair of pristine windows, the clear surface blessing you the lovely sight of the moon hovering just outside. Those windows would shatter at your touch and if you had a decent mind, you were positive it would release the horrid wax, ultimately letting it flow freely into the room. 

If the moon were any closer, if you could just open that window, you could swear you'd be able to touch it.

Dejectedly, you returned back to the location you had tumbled from: the mirror. 

You felt...cold, so very gelid though the room practically boiled. It wasn't torturous though, in fact it was quite calming.

Your senses latched onto something, something...peculiar. Upon closer inspection of the object before you, the same room rested, wax dripping down its surface. The twitch of the wall had caught your attention instantly. With only seconds to spare, the door that had been hidden flung open.

Eyes widening to the size of saucers, you witnessed with shock as your doppelganger waltzed into the room, feet dragging behind them. Your shock soon faded into fear as they approached the mirror, orbs devoid of life as they stood before you. How should you react? Should you copy their movements?

A moment passed and then two. Brows furrowing in confusion, you watched as your duplicates did the same. Both curious and unnerved, you raised your arm and placed your hand on the glass, watching with careful eyes as your actions were copied once more.

Expression now acquiring alarm, you pulled away and moved back to your bed before sitting on its cotton blankets. Not wishing to see anymore, you turned your eyes away and focussed your sight upon your folded hands, quietly gazing at how your fingers laced together.

If that room that your copy now rested in was where you had once been, where the ritual had commenced and where life blended together with hell...then what was this place? The wax room was reality, you knew that by gut feeling alone but…

Your thoughts trailed off into nothing as you spared a look at yourself resting just on the other side, shivers running up your arms as you did so.

Letting the facts sink in, it became apparent to you all too soon.

Reality was monstrous, everything was a fabricated lie created by the minds of humans. Were there even others? As far as you could tell, you were alone in a fantasy, the room like that of splendor, their eyes blind to the ironic reality of it all. They were controlled, willingly or not, by the entity in the mirror.

If that waxy confinement was reality, you'd much rather remain a reflection.


End file.
